


The Yellow Paladin's Blessing

by noxiousSanctity



Series: Curses And Blessings [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: GIVE ME MORE ALTEAN/HUMAN INTERACTION, GIVE ME MORE OF THEM LEARNING THEIR DIFFERENCES AND SIMILARITIES, Gentle Dom Hunk, Hunk's Pov, Hurt Hunk, I love Hunk why am I doing this to him???, M/M, Self Esteem Issues, Unsure Hunk, mentions of past bullying, supportive allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: Sequel to 'The Red Paladin's Curse'! IN Hunk's POV!Once upon a dream Music box is the theme for this chapter!!!





	1. Try

**Author's Note:**

> I love Heith. I love the Alteans. I need more data on Altea itself, I want to know about Allura's home, I want to know Coran's backstory. I want to know how Coran and Allura met. I want to know how ALFOR and Coran met. I need Coran's depth revealed to me. I need to know more about Allura's feelings and how she chooses the ways she does things. I CAN'T WRITE ALL OF IT MYSELF. 
> 
> i mean I can, but where's the fun in that?

 

            Hunk’s mother always told him that he had the blessing of knowing. _Knowing what?_ He would always ask, and she would lean down and ruffle his hair, kissing his forehead as she whispered, _Knowing, my dear, one’s true desires. It is a trait very few people in this world have, and even fewer know how to harness it and use it for good. You are quite a special boy, Hunk. Don’t forget what you can do._

            He sometimes wasn’t sure if he really believed her, but whenever he saw Keith sitting by himself, twitching and fidgeting as people began to rise and leave the table, a worried and nervous look on his face, he knew that he wanted someone to sit with him and stay with him. And as he realized this, he also realized he had gotten an extra helping of green goo, sitting down with a soft sigh of contentment. The way that purple eyes flickered up to him as he put the spoon in his mouth, swallowing had him feeling confused. He looked… surprised. As if he wasn’t expecting anyone to stay any longer. “Um…” He heard Keith clear his throat, and he put his spoon down to listen attentively. Keith’s eyes were focused on the table between the two of them, and the tips of his ears were a warm shade of pink. “You don’t have to stay.” His voice was soft, almost shy, and Hunk immediately knew that that was the exact opposite of what Keith wanted. It was almost like if Keith were a puppy, ears drooping at the thought of Hunk leaving. “I mean it, I can eat alone. You don’t have to wait for me.”

            Hunk looked at Keith’s person, watching as he seemed to unconsciously fiddle with his leather gloves. Keith often seemed to do that when he was nervous or anxious. Hunk knew he had to disarm the anxiety as gently and quickly as he could, so with a warm smile, he said softly, “Yeah, I don’t _have_ to. But I want to. Nobody should ever have to eat alone; you get me?” He saw Keith’s eyes snap up and mouth open to say something, but Hunk never gave him the chance. “Meals are meant to be shared, to be something you do with someone close. So, I’ll stay with you.” He let a small huff pass through his lips. “It’s no big deal. Is that okay?”

            Judging by the wide eyed stare that he received, as if he told Keith he himself hung the stars in the sky and carved the moon out of white jade just for him, it was a _very_ big deal. He coughed weakly, face faced towards his plate again, hiding under his bangs “I-Yeah, it’s fine.” His voice seemed to wobble, and Hunk’s heart panged with sadness. Was kindness really so rarely a gift to him that just someone sitting with him had this effect? “You can stay.” Hunk laughed softly at the nervous tone, but only in a kind way, never ever mocking of Keith’s insecurities. And if Keith noticed Hunk staying even after he finished his plate, he didn’t say a word.

* * *

 

 

            Hunk knows that Keith’s ways of coping with his own failures and shortcomings is working at them ceaselessly day and night, but as someone who studied for days without sleep or food, Hunk knows for a fact that that is the _worst_ possible way to go about it. Yeah, it works initially, but when you collapse unconscious after five days of nonstop studying from malnutrition and lack of sleep, it’s too much. So after practice a couple weeks after the dinner situation Keith doesn’t leave the training deck and starts mercilessly slashing and hacking through level after level of Gladiator simulations, Hunk knows an impending disaster when he sees one, and he finally decides to step in. “You shouldn’t overexert yourself, Keith.” The red paladin seemed to whip around at the sound of his own name, eyes wide just like at dinner, unguarded and surprisingly vulnerable for someone trying to run themselves into the ground. “You need to rest.” His chest was heaving, and his eyes were slightly glassy from lack of sustenance. Hunk more than anything wanted to reach out and gently touch Keith’s cheeks, his hair, his shoulders, his chest, his heart. It was no secret to either himself or Lance of his own true desires, and now more than ever they seemed to reach out and push him forward just a little bit, one step with each push, and he soon found himself within Keith’s range as Keith asked quietly how long he’d been there. “I never left. I was just sitting down and you never saw me.” Which was partially true, but he had been sitting just a little farther away than he had been standing, just in Keith’s peripheral vision. “And with how sharp your reflexes usually are, that’s worrying. You need to sleep.” Keith opened his mouth to say something, and before Hunk could stop himself, a finger pressed against Keith’s (Soft, full warm, _pretty_ ) lips, making the red paladin’s eyes widen even further. “Come on.” He whispered softly, just like how he’d want to if they were lying in bed together, Keith’s back to Hunk’s chest and his nose buried in midnight hair. “You need a shower and sleep. In that order.”

            Keith looked like he had been burnt by Hunk’s touch, his whole face becoming a startling shade of red, a charming colour on the apples of his cheeks. It made Hunk smile privately to himself as Keith nearly rushed out of the deck, and himself to his own room, showering and rubbing his pointer finger and thumb together, trying desperately to remember the softness of those plush lips on his finger.

            Maybe it was okay, just to be a little selfish with what he wants?

* * *

 

 

            Yes, apparently it was. Keith avoided him like the plague afterwords, sometimes lingering in the rooms he was in, but overall not really choosing to interact with him, making Hunk’s heart crush into itself, eyes stinging slightly at his mistake. No, Keith didn’t want what he thought he did. His mother was wrong, he had no such blessing, instead it was only a curse, a curse that lost him his only chance with someone as lovely and beautiful and as strong as Keith Kogane. Sadness swam through his entire body, and thank god there weren’t any attacks the days that Keith couldn’t stand to be in even the same room as him. So instead of trying to confront him like how his gut was telling him to (it was wrong the first time, and he wasn’t willing to take a second chance and have Keith hate him even _more_ ) he secluded himself away with either Pidge or Lance, spending more time with them and even Allura, whenever she needed help working maintenance on the ship. He dived into his work, watching as he could easily fix these alien problems in front of his very eyes, but being unable to fix the issues that really and truly plagued him. Maybe Keith didn’t like him at all, and he was trying to be nice about it? Hunk’s whole body stiffened at the thought, flashbacks to middle school where he was mercilessly bullied and ridiculed for his pudgy belly and thick thighs and soft face, where everyone was androgynous and beautiful, and he was fat and ugly. _“Pig! What a fat little pig!”_ He felt his throat close up at the long forgotten nickname, and his grip on the wires became so tight that they threatened to tear before he got a hold of himself and continued working, now in a perpetually bad mood that seemed to plague him for the rest of the day, even as he finished cleaning up from dinner again. Keith wouldn’t even look at him during dinner, and he ate so fast Hunk almost couldn’t breathe as he left. He found himself immediately leaving too, but to the kitchens to hand wash his dishes and try and focus on the little smudges on the plates instead of the large bruises on his heart.

            “We have an automated dish washer, Hunk.” Allura’s voice was soft and so gentle in Hunk’s ear as she plucked the plate from his hand and let it hover away to where it needed to be. When he didn’t respond immediately with his surefire sheepishness and ramble about that was how he did it on earth at his mother’s house (She loved listening to his stories about earth, he was so expressive and detailed, almost as if he’d been there yesterday. It made her aching lessen.) she leaned in, her hand resting gingerly on his shoulder, as if he were about to cry. “Hunk?” She was so gentle, so so gentle, and it almost killed the yellow paladin. “Hunk, is everything alright?”

            _“PIG! PIG!”_ Hunk shuddered out a breath and ran a hand down the left side of his face, not realizing he was hyperventilating until delicate hands cupped his face and sparkling blue eyes met his panicked brown. “Allura.” His voice was considerably higher than usual, and without a second thought, Allura pulled him right into a hug, her tiny strength immediately grounding, as Hunk had told her before that her hugs often reminded him of his mother and sister. They were both so small and delicate, and he was so big. But often times, their arms seemed to envelop _him_ instead of vice versa. He let out a shuddering breath and hugged her back, hiding his face in her shoulder, trying to regulate his breathing. It was so long ago. Why was this hurting him now? He tried to force words out of his throat, but all that came out was a wet sound, that sounded like something shattering against the linoleum floor. “Allura.”

            “Shh, shh.” She ran a hand through his hair and carefully maneuvered them both to sitting down on the floor, tenderly rubbing his shoulders and humming softly until Hunk managed to get himself under control. “Hunk, what happened? You’ve never been like this before.” Her words were not probing, but simply worried, as if he meant so much to her. Hunk managed to lift his head, knowing his face was splotchy. He hated it when he got like that, it just made his insecurities stand out even worse against his skin, against his conscience. “Hunk.” Allura’s voice was firm but understanding, eyes furrowed as she gently held his hand. “Please tell me what’s going on.”

            “Do you…” Hunk’s breath caught and he tried his sentence again. “What was the Yellow paladin like? Like… back then. Who was he? What did he look like? How did he… how did he fit? Into himself.” His voice seemed to be cracking, and he let his mouth shut at the look of recognition in Allura’s face.

            “You don’t think you’re worthy of the yellow lion?” Hunk shook his head, but Allura was already pouncing on what she _knew_ was the truth. “Hunk. The Yellow paladin from before was King Alfor, my father. He may have been a king, and a ruler, and a warrior, but he wasn’t a stone cold man.” She swallowed weakly, but powered through her words. “Father had a fear of balloons. He hated when they popped in his face. He was terrified of Latrics, they climbed on the walls and made high pitched noises that had him waking up at all hours of the night. He cried a lot, especially when it came to our pet Corxina. He loved her, adored her, gave her tummy rubs and kissed her snout.” Hunk looked at her in surprise as a soft smile appeared onto her face, eyes glazed over. “He loved watching mother dance in the gardens, he couldn’t eat hot foods, and most of all, he was not all powerful.” Her eyes focused back in on Hunk, and his eyes widened. “He was not a permanent stronghold, he had his weak spots and weak points. He was no perfect Altean, though many believed as such, as people believe you are a constant source of happiness. You are, but what’s important for you to know is that it is okay to not be sometimes. You are just as worthy as my father to pilot the Yellow Lion, and even if there were another Altean in my midst, training their entire lives to become the paladin, I will still choose you, every time.”

            Hunk stared at her speechlessly for a moment before wrapping her up in a hug so tightly she let out an ‘oomph’ of surprise. “Thank you, Allura.” He whispered softly, and he meant every single letter. She hugged him back, Hunk not aware that his own hugs were so similar to her father’s. “Thank you.”

            She hugged him for a while after, neither letting go of each other and neither saying a word until they both departed for their own rooms, Hunk now understanding his need to talk to Keith. He wasn’t drop dead gorgeous like Shiro, witty like Lance, or snarky and bold as Pidge.

            But he was himself, and maybe, just maybe, that would be enough.

 

 


	2. Succeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk gets hurt, and he realizes life is far too short to not follow your dreams.   
> Even if his dreams are stormy eyes and raven hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH M:AN I"M SWEATING I LJOVE HUNK

            As Hunk gathered his courage, he found instead of him charging towards Keith as fast as he could, Keith was… slowly making his way back into Hunk’s presence. It was tentative, as if Keith were a baby deer slowly deciding to trust the person with food outstretched in their hand. A strange metaphor, yes, but fitting, as sooner than later, Keith could finally stand to be in the same room as Hunk, and eventually as the days turned into weeks, he was soon standing next to the yellow paladin, never exchanging words with him or looking at him, really, but it was more than enough for his heart to soar in his chest as he positively beamed at him like a man in love. Well. He wouldn’t say love, not yet. But it certainly was close. And for the moment, he was satisfied. He could ignore the wild bursts of need that flooded his body to touch Keith’s hair as it seemed to practically floof in anger while he argued with Lance, to hold his hand as he slowly trudged his way through the hallways to his room, or to kiss his forehead when he found him asleep and unguarded on the couch of the common room. Hunk more often than not saw Keith more as a baby panther cub, potentially deadly, but not really to someone like Hunk. Hunk saw him as cute, as someone that needed to be taken care of and well loved, kissing their nose and holding them snugly in his arms.

            But again, this was enough, if just for now.

* * *

 

 

            That is, until he heard the alarms blaring through his room and cutting right through his sleep filled with Keith’s smile as reality crashed in around him and he struggled to get into his suit and into his lion, who seemed to rumble with a slight worriedness. He gently touched her console, practically feeling her push into his hands as if she were a real cat. Hm. Maybe they were in a past life? He’d have to ask Allura later. “I’m fine, baby.” He said softly, and her worried noises seemed to idle for a while. They both launched into space and immediately as they managed to get out of the particle barrier, they were receiving enemy fire. Knowing that he could take it but didn’t want to hurt his lion more than necessary, he dodged and weaved, some grazing the sides but mostly clean and intact. He gained more confidence as Shiro told them that Voltron would not be needed. Now was his time to see what he could really do, and he ploughed in, taking apart ship after ship before the yellow lion’s purr turned to a cry of pain and his whole body exploded in pain as something cut across his leg and smashed against his head so hard his helmet fell off, and everything went black for a couple seconds. He could hear a high pitched ringing in his ear as he struggled to pull himself out of the haze. He could hear… Yelling? Images flashed in his mind as Yellow conveyed to him that in his movements, they had been hit directly with the Ion cannon, and yellow had also explained to him over his stabbing guilt that he got her hurt that if he hadn’t been there, Keith would have been hurt and probably killed. His defenses were not that strong, and Red wasn’t built to withstand something like that. Hunk smiled weakly at the warmth radiating at him from the lion he was in, and he sent warmth back as best he could.

            _“-nk”_ something began to sound a little fuzzy in his ear, and suddenly he realized it wasn’t the ringing in his ears. He squinted his eyes and tried to focus on the sound, attempting to sit up but crying out in such pain he almost blacked out again, everything around him spinning. _“HUNK!”_

            It was Keith. Oh, god, it was Keith. He sounded so _worried_ , and just for Hunk? He almost didn’t register how bad that his injuries were until he looked down and felt vomit rise and lurch in his throat. “I’m… I’m hurt.” His voice cracked and he found himself crying as the pain finally sank into his body, eyes squeezing tight in pain as he realized he couldn’t move his right leg, and his left arm was bent the opposite way of how it should be. He couldn’t hold it back anymore and vomited over to his right, trying his best to avoid getting it on his wounds. His breath was heaving as he continued to speak. “My arm is broken, I’m not really sure about my leg, but there’s…” His voice trailed off as a sense of coldness began to wash over him, his body shutting down. “…There’s a lot of blood. I’m losing too much.”

            Fuck, Hunk really didn’t want to die like this. With Keith barely looking him in the eye and his feelings hidden with such a tight lock that even he wasn’t sure if he could break it. He shut his eyes if only for a moment, his head throbbing and a sticky liquid dripping down to his temple. Yellow’s panicked feelings flooded through him, her claws sinking harshly into his consciousness and yanking him back with a gasp, body jolting before jolting again with a weak scream as pain shot up his body. He wasn’t sure, but it felt like his hip was broken too. After what felt like an infinity, he cracked open an eye and instead of the golden console greeting him, it was Keith. Gorgeous, beautiful, human Keith. His eyes were wide with such horror Hunk could almost see himself reflected in those deep poisonous hues. His lower lip trembled before a hand came up to cover his own mouth, eyes flitting from Hunk’s face to his arm and his leg, and Hunk didn’t really want to think about that. “What-“ Worry flooded his system, but not for himself. He coughed weakly, something wet spilling out of his mouth (Spit?) and Keith lurched forwards, eyes as wide as a rabbit about to die from shock alone. “What are you doing here? The fight…” He couldn’t really seem to string words together to make a sentence, so instead of that he tried to sit up, finding himself easily rendered immobile by Keith’s slim hand. “You gotta-”

            “I’m _not_ going anywhere.” Keith’s voice was firm, and Hunk nearly melted with the tone of non-negotiation. “Shiro, Pidge and Lance are finishing up with everyone else, okay? I’m gonna get you to the cryopods as fast as I can. I promise.” Hunk’s breath caught as the korean’s fingers slid down his good arm and lightly tickle the skin there, pale skin so pretty against his own. “I won’t let you get hurt anymore.”

            _Oh_ was all Hunk could think as Keith closed his eyes tightly, deeply inhaling and exhaling, and before Hunk could gain the cognitive thought to ask what he was doing, the whole ship jolted and he let out a sound of pain as Red seemed to be dragging back Yellow as fast as she could, his own lion helping her by propelling oh so slightly, slow enough that Red could easily maneuver all of them.

            Before he could chicken out (He was dying, after all), he grabbed for Keith’s hand, barely succeeding to hold on tight enough so that Keith couldn’t pull away. Furrowed brows scrunched together as Keith took in the sight of Hunk’s hand enveloping his own, as if he were watching an alien be born. He almost second guessed himself but when he decided not to pull away, Hunk knew he could speak. “Good to see you’re not mad at me anymore.” His voice cracked, but he managed a bloody smile as their eyes met, Keith’s full of such surprise that he continued to speak. “I thought I had upset you, when I tried to be near you.” He swallowed the blood in his throat as he continued to speak. “You looked lonely. I didn’t want that look to be on your face.”

            Keith’s eyes seemed to flash with realization, and his eyes widened as Hunk let himself have the freedom of rubbing his calloused thumb across the back of Keith’s hand, the skin surprisingly smooth. Maybe Lance wasn’t the only one to moisturize. He wanted to say more, but by the time Keith opened his mouth, his hand was already loosening and his eyes fell shut, and there was nothing his lion could do as he fell into darkness, Keith’s cries in the back of his mind.

* * *

 

 

            Everything was cold, but being cold was better than being dead, so Hunk took it. The cryopod opened slowly, steam filling around him as he stepped out with a wobble, grabbing the side and gripping it tightly. He clutched his head at the brightness of the room, and almost immediately it dimmed to a bearable level, Pidge sitting by the controls, eyes full of unbelievable worry. “Hunk.” She said softly, relieved as she rushed over to hug him tightly. It was clear by the distinct bags under her eyes and the way her fingers trembled as she gripped his shirt that She probably hadn’t left the room in days, watching his cryopod with fearful trepidation. “It’s good to see you up and walking around.” She said oh so softly, nuzzling her head into his warm stomach, making him huff out a laugh as he breathed slowly.

            “It’s good to be back.” He said almost heartily as he slowly looked at his arm, which wasn’t covered by the suit because of how extensive his wound was, and he swallowed weakly at the limb covered in lighter scars, the same skin tone as Lance, but more painful to look at. He swallowed again as he managed to get a look at his leg, which looked like a tiger, light stripes all around his leg, as if someone tried to chop his leg off at all different angles before just giving up. He pulled away from Pidge and sat down on the steps, smiling at them with a watery look in their eyes. “My limbs look pretty bad, don’t they?”

            “Well, they did when you were going into the pod.” Pidge hummed thoughtfully. “Don’t think I’ll see anything else while I sleep, but now? They make you look kinda badass.” Hunk raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Don’t give me that look. You look like a total boss.”

            Hunk smiled softly and let his hand rest on Pidge’s shoulder, squeezing softly before asking “How long was I under?”

            Pidge’s smile diminished before they replied softly, “Four days.” Hunk’s body immediately jolted and Pidge grabbed at his hand before he could do anything. “You need to find Keith. He’s been neglecting himself again. Blames himself for what happened.”

            Hunk’s eyes widened. “But it wasn’t?”

            Pidge rolled her eyes. “I know that. Keith, though, Keith thinks that it was, and that’s what matters right now. I can’t remember the last time he ate.” Hunk felt a shiver go through his body, and he was pushing out of the door before Pidge could stop him.

            Not that she tried, watching him race down the hallway fondly.

* * *

 

 

            When Hunk managed to get down to the training deck, He could hear Lance’s voice and Keith’s voice raise louder and louder, and he was about to barge in when he heard Lance say in such a calm voice, “I Know he’s in love with you.”

            What?

            Oh yeah.

            “And I know that you have the emotional understanding of an Aardvark with a water pistol.”

            _Ah,_ he thought dimly. _There’s the insult._ Lance seemed to continue to talk, talking about their Garrison days and Hunk flushed, remembering Keith in uniform, hair cropped short and curling around his lobes, looking like an angel with his stormy demeanor. Constantly furrowed eyebrows, as if something were always on his mind, and bow lips pursed more than once or chewing on the tip of a pen. Hunk couldn’t keep his eyes off him, feeling a sense of loss as he dropped out.

            “And I know you like him too, Keith.” Hunk stopped reminiscing to hear Lance speak, shuffling sounding like he was getting up. “And it’s high time you told him.”

            The silence after he finished speaking was almost deafening, and Hunk thought that Keith would simply just storm out, just shove Lance out of the way and shout that Lance was being stupid, that Keith didn’t feel a fucking thing for him-

            “I’m not worthy.”

            Hunk stopped breathing.

            “How am I supposed to even be someone even within Hunk’s league? He’s… soft, Kind, warm, strong. I’m the exact opposite. I’m not exactly relationship material. He’s a dandelion, and I’m a forest fire.” He could hear the self-loathing in Keith’s voice, it echoing his own that disappeared with every word Keith spoke. He sounded defeated, wrecked, upset. “I don’t want to burn him alive.” His voice seemed to die after the last word, and Hunk finally found the strength in his legs to push forward, rounding the corner and managing with a different sense of breathlessness,

            “Then don’t.”

            Keith’s head snapped up so hard he almost gave himself whiplash as he saw Hunk sagging on the side of the door, smiling crookedly. Lance was absolutely beaming at him, cheeks warm with happiness. He mouthed a       quick ‘good luck’ as Hunk moved forward, passing by him fluidly as he lumbered over to Keith, who looked ready to bolt but didn’t as he sat down next to him, body still aching as he nudged against Keith slightly. “Hey.”

            “Hey.” Oh, Keith’s voice was so shy, so soft and nervous Hunk couldn’t believe this was the red paladin. “You look-” He coughed weakly before continuing. “You look better. Great, even.”

            Hunk felt warmth bloom in his chest as he hummed. “Mm, I’m glad that I look that good to you.” He looked Keith over, and could practically sense his lack of self care. “You, on the other hand, don’t look that good at all.” He leaned forward and barely stopped from burying his nose in the hollow of Keith’s throat, inhaling softly. “When was the last time you took a shower?”

            Immediately he knew it was the wrong choice of words as Keith cringed and tried to get far, far away from Hunk. He barely managed to grab his hand like he did in his lion, making his whole body pause. “Hey, hey.” He tried to murmur, to calm Keith down. It seemed to work slowly, narrow shoulders and toned muscles unlocking bit by bit. “It’s fine. I haven’t showered either.”

            He watched Keith’s side profile as his whole face bloomed into a soft kind of embarrassment, and Hunk belatedly realized that it was now or never. His voice only slightly shaking, “Do you want to shower together?”

            It was like the strings keeping Keith’s head up finally were cut as his head dropped, nodding oh so slightly. Hunk’s eyes crinkled with a smile as Keith finally relented.

            “Yeah.” He whispered. “Yeah.” And in one swift movement, Hunk took that final step, to be where he’d always wanted to be.

* * *

 

 

            Keith’s skin was so soft, Hunk mused as the two of them were in Keith’s shower, the red paladin’s room closer. They all had double headed showers, but Hunk had never been more grateful for them as he let his thumbs rub against the soft flesh of thin hips as he lazily peppered kisses where he could reach, from his cheeks to his nose to his hair to his eyelids to even his chest, where his heart was. He was going to cherish every moment they shared, they could never know when it might be their last. Keith seemed to grip onto him like a lifeline as he was showered in both water and love.

            He found himself speaking before he realized it. “You’re so pretty, Keith.” He murmured into the soft spot behind Keith’s ear, feeling the full body shiver at the compliment. Keith’s eyes were always beautiful, but the way they were now, looking like a dark planet with a lavender ring around it, he looked like stars lived and died in his irises. “I adore this side of you, the side only I can see.”

            He made sure that he cleaned Keith thoroughly, massaging the skin with soap and making sure all of it rinsed off, and Keith didn’t argue a single bit, basically melting into his grip and letting him do as he pleased. He _trusted_ Hunk, and that more than anything made his heart swell. He gently pushed Keith’s back to the wall as he wrapped around him in a hug, just savouring the moment of having Keith with him in such an intimate moment.

            He’d only meant to move his hips to be more comfortable, but when his erection gently hit Keith’s thigh, a flush of embarrassment at ruining the moment flooded him, and he made a move to pull back. “I-Sorry.” And instead of Keith looking disgusted, he looked anxious and pulled Hunk right back into his personal space, their chests pressing together.

            He heard Keith take a deep breath, and when he finally whispered “You can fuck me.” His whole world tilted on its axis and Hunk was lost. “If you want.” He added at the end, as if the idea could be anywhere _near_ repelling to Hunk.

            He found himself picking him up and twisting him, one hand pressing on Keith’s chest and the other on his hip as he rests his head on the juncture between neck and shoulder. “You’re so seductive, Keith. Of course I want to.” He let himself roll his hips softly, enjoying the shuddering gasp that left the paladin in front of him, wanting to hear more. Logistics, however, set in, and while still being soft and gentle, he asked, “Do we have the stuff to do it?”

            He could see Keith’s flush as he nodded and whispered, “In my room.”

            He picked Keith up bridal style, grabbing a towel and clicking the water shut as he made his way across the room to Keith’s bed, dropping him and letting him bounce on the bed. The way that his breathing hitched, Hunk didn’t think Keith minded all that much. He placed the towel to the side as Keith scrambled to grab a bottle of half empty lube, and Hunk took the moment to admire the soft bubble butt Keith seemed to hide in those skinny jeans of his. He didn’t realize that Keith had turned around before his soft voice said that the nights were lonely, and he vowed to never let him have a chance to be lonely again.

            Keith easily worked himself open, watching Hunk with lidded eyes as he pushed one, two three fingers into himself, the pretty pinkness of his hole more alluring than anything Hunk had ever seen before as he let himself indulge, rutting against his fist as he watched. Keith’s hair was drenched and his lips were swollen from their exchanged kisses. He sobbed and arched his back as he tried and failed to hit his prostate, and Hunk felt the need to step in, help him, make him feel good and loved. “Keith.” He rasped out, watching purple eyes flicker to his. “Is it-Can I?”

            Keith seemed to ponder for a moment before reaching out for him, eyes full of need and hesitation, fear and love, desire and anxiety as Hunk situated himself, gripping his thighs too tightly, and he knew he had to be careful but _oh,_ Keith looked so beautiful like this, and he could only watch Keith’s back arch as he fucking _whined_ when Hunk finally pushed into him chest heaving and eyes rolling back in his head as he grabbed at Hunk’s biceps.

            Hunk was just having a hard time breathing. Keith was so soft and warm around him, but he was also fucking _tight_ , as if he’d never been fucked before. A thrill ran through his body at being the first to see him like this, spread open and vulnerable and faltering, He slowly began to move, Keith’s appreciative noises raising in pitch and loudness as Keith began to push back on his cock. Finding himself unable to stop, he began to suck hickies all over Keith’s chest, his collarbone, his neck, wherever he could reach. He sucked on Keith’s nipples and bit at them, making Keith fucking _wail_ at the sensation. Hunk hummed and let his eyes close as he imagined Keith the next day, waking up to curly raven hair and ebony lashes fluttering against pale skin as his chest, covered in hickies, rose and fell to a steady tempo Hunk would give anything to be a part of.

            He knew when Keith was close by how his gasps became louder, and his dick twitched. He must have hit Keith’s prostate head on and made full use of this as he sped up, hearing Keith’s voice rise and fall with his thrusts, eyes slightly misty and face red as he grabbed at Hunk and pulled him down into a hug, Keith’s hand felt rubbing himself out. “Hunk.” His voice was breathy, and full of something he’d never heard before. “Hunk.” His breath tickled the back of his ear, and with that as the final straw, Hunk shuddered as he came, filling Keith’s insides with his seed, Keith coming soon after. He looked like a work of art as Hunk pulled away, covered in his own cum and sweat and tears, his own mark leaking out of Keith like a permanent reminder. He shivered and quickly made way to wash Keith down, loving how his toes curled in the air and his hickey covered chest began to even out it’s breathing. After he finished up cleaning him out, he pulled Keith’s back to his chest and pulling the blankets up to cover them, kissing the top of Keith’s head and feeling Keith’s lips on his newly healed arm, making him smile.

            Keith hadn’t even needed to say a word; Hunk already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @Shadyfuckr  
> Tumblr: noxiousSanctity

**Author's Note:**

> My babies.


End file.
